ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpium Ultras/Pact Scroll
The Pact Scroll are signed by Scorpium Ultras who dedicated their lifes and decided to take on the Oath of Scorpium Ultra, it is a choice they make and is part of their culture. Usage & Nature When a Scorpium Ultra decided to take on the Scorpium Oath to sign the Pact Scrolls, a scroll of paper alongside a magical pen will appear in front of the respective Ultra, the Scorpium Ultra will then read out the vow whil reading it on the Pact Scroll. Afterwards, the Pact Scroll will be stored & sealed at the core of the object & item & star, hence completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of a certain attribute and truly becomes the guardian Ultra of the object & item & star, where they have to devote their life as protectors. The Messiahs are able to send out Pact Scroll across time and space to another universe to communicate with others from a different universe as the same language as the receiver. Scorpium Oath The oath that the Scorpium Ultra take if they decided to sign the Pact Scroll, completing the ritual of become the said object & star & planet. They will need to read the following: "I, Scorpium Ultra (name of Ultra/Ultrawoman) , hereby agree to form a pact and have my life force and energy shared with (destined object, ie: Planet, Star, Item, , and I will protect the (destined object, ie: Planet,Star and Item) at any cost. If I violate this agreement, may I be cast from this universe. If I fail to protect (destined object, ie: Planet, Star, Item), let the cost come out of my life. I hereby complete the ritual and become the manipulator of ( attribute)." Corresponding Lifeforce Linkage Applicable for those who signed the Pact Scrolls as one of their weakness. If anything bad happens to the destined object, planet or star, it will greatly affect the Scorpium Ultra as well. Refer to the weakness section on the profile (stats) on the individual Scorpium Ultra page. Linkage Severe If the Scorpium Ultra do not even make a contact with their destined planet, object or star and was sent to another universe accidentally or intentionally. Their attribute based powers will be severed and be given the "Neutral Attribute", the ability to change their original form based on their alignment. If they choose the light, they will bear yellow coloured features. If they choose the darkness, they will bear black features. They will lose access to their Ultimate Form but still have the basic powers of a Scorpium Ultra. Without Pact Scroll For Ultras who choose not to sign the Pact Scroll but has make a contact with their destined planet, object or star will have some form of connection so they retains their attribute and will not have their attribute based powers severed as well. But Scorpium mostly will decided on choosing to sign the scroll. Trivia *The Evil Scorpium Ultras do not sign nor use the Pact Scrolls, since they hunger for chaos and destruction instead of Peace. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Items Category:Ultraman Virus